Who I Am
by Freakster88
Summary: I've been going through some seriously hard times but not anymore... He helped me with that. A SoraxRoxas Fanfic R&R please


_Have you ever been told you were wrong for the things you've done? Of course you have so let me ask a different way. Have you ever been told you were wrong for being yourself? Your answer might still be yes and to that I'm sorry. Have you ever actually believed what they told you? I did for a while and it really ate away at me… it hurt a lot. I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't eat or sleep. I hated everyone and everything or judging me. It was slowly eat away at me inside. It felt as if all the happy people were mocking me with their love. Because I had none of my own. I barely went out and I would burst out in tears a couple of times. I was locked away and my heart was concealed and shattered tightening with every sob. What's worst is when I started getting more distant people would mock me more with word such as emo,…fag,…drama queen. That last one didn't even make sense to me. Was he calling me dramatic just because I was going through something serious. Then again he was an idiot… I bet he didn't even know what a library was… or a book for that matter. I would try each and every day to ignore the pain but it would never work. Today was very different. Actually my whole month was now different. I look up at my ceiling on my bed slowly breathing in and out. In and Out. In and Out. Thinking of all this used to make my head hurt as well as my heart ache. I used to love to think. Of the future… of the past… of my friends… of my family. Everything. Of… my love. Oh how I loved to think of him. He would try his best to help me through that tough time. I smile as I start to reminisce of our times to together. I sit up on my bed and stare blankly at my computer. I loved to go on that too. To just talk to people. Watch videos on Youtube. The usual things a teenager would do… you know. I get up and walk to my walls my eyes wandering over the many band posters I had up. Linkin Park, Panic! At the Disco, Escape the Fate, Skillet, Green Day, and Three Days Grace… a lot of Three Days Grace. I like others but that doesn't mean I had the money to buy the posters… don't judge me. I turned my head toward the door upon hearing a sound coming from downstairs in the kitchen. He must still be here. I said she could go home. I smiled knowing even to myself that he wasn't going to. I sit down quietly back on my bed and let out a sigh. He was way to nice for his own good. I start to get undressed to change into my normal house clothes. I sip off my shirt and replace it with a super loose T-Shirt. I slide down my pants though don't replace them with anything considering the temperature in this room was way too high to me. Laying in the bed I hear a soft knock on my door. I smile and give a small "come in". The figure now in my view brought a new smile to my face earning me one in return._

"_Here you go ,Roxas." I gives me a medium sized bowl that was in his hand filled with vegetable chicken noodle soup._

"_Thank you Sora." He was always like this, always knowing f something was wrong with me. It made me feel wanted again and I loved it. He stared at me a bit but then turned and walked to my fan to turn it on. I guess to lower my temperature. Yeah, I had a small cold and Sora was nice enough to take care of me without me asking. I cherished that personality of his with it being so rare in this world. He sat on my bed side smiling at my lack of clothes from before and I blushed a bit. I tookma sip from my soup and gave a huge grin on how good it was. He caught it and blushed a bit._

"_Do you like it?"_

"_Yes a lot. Thank you Sora." He would get so happy at moments like this which made me happy as well._

"_Thank You."_

"_Why you'd say it again?" He was confused at it I could tell._

"_Not the soup…. For everything…." He was the reason I got over everything. The reason I don't care what people think any more. I leaned toward him and lightly kissed him on those soft lips of his. I pulled back and closed my eyes. He was the reason I was on the computer more… thinking more. Laughing more… making people laugh more. Smiled more… loved more. Loved Him._

_**XX**_

_**A/N: Sup Kuro here, Thins is my first KH Fanfic I hoped all of you liked it please leave a review and I will give you more. It keeps me going. X3**_


End file.
